Queen of Hearts
by Yoshiyuki Ly
Summary: AU. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione take a summer trip to Paris. Rated for themes, language. OOC.


**Note: **Some sexually-frustrated-inspired "humor" I wrote in 8/2008. OOC, duh, because I didn't/don't care. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

_**Queen of Hearts **_

_**I. **__Flush My Problems_

_(Hermione's POV)_

_I'm the next act, waiting in the wings._

_I'm an animal, trapped in your hot car._

_I am all the days that you choose to ignore._

_You are all I need. You are all I need._

_I'm in the middle of your picture, lying in the reeds._

_I'm a moth, who just wants to share your light._

_I'm just an insect, trying to get out of the night._

_I only stick with you because there are no others._

_It's all wrong; it's all right._

_It's all wrong._

All I Need by Radiohead

_You are the queen of my heart who I won to rule over my insatiable desires._

_You are the ruler of my fantasies who will never be disturbed by another._

_You are the sole disturbance in my life that has made me feel so torn._

_You are the only one who has made me feel alive every night, with just my imagination._

_And sometimes, I imagine myself loving you _because_ it's just so, so wrong..._

It was the summer before sixth year, and we were all at the Burrow together. Ginny and I were sitting in her room talking when Fred and George came stomping through the door, making a huge racket, chanting something in unison that made my mind run straight out the door.

"Paris, Paris, we're going to Paris!" I tensed up, but no one seemed to notice. Do you know why?

Because Fleur was in Paris. The same woman I've been breaking my neck over ever since she left Bill was in fucking Paris. That's why. I shouldn't even care about the woman so much, but I do. Ever since she left without shedding a tear over his cheating ass, I haven't felt the same about her. She was strong enough to not let it bother her. I admired that. But she was also only strong about it because she knew she could get another guy in a matter of seconds if she wanted to. And she did. Sort of.

For some reason, as I watched her leave, I felt an intense desire to be that guy as she gave me one last lingering stare. She never bothered to gaze at me for that long before...and it bothers the hell out of me whenever I wonder why she did. The way she was looking at me, in a way no one had ever seen me before, made me almost fall down those stairs. I found myself believing that maybe, just maybe, she also wanted me to be that guy. Err, girl. Whatever. Did she even swing that way? I wasn't sure...

It bugs me that she could make me wonder so much about her with so much as a stare. It's the picture I have haunting my mind whenever I lay down to sleep, and it's the same picture I end up touching myself to every night even with Ginny in the room. It's maddening and unbearable, but sometimes I really don't give a damn. No one's ever made me feel this way before, and making me go so far as to masturbate with my best friend in the room says a whole lot about her.

But if anyone heard that voice, I'd die. Well, maybe I wouldn't be _that _extreme.

"Who's 'we'? And why Paris?" Ginny asked.

"All of _us_, who else? And because mum and dad want to see why Hermione keeps going there every summer," George said. Fred nodded.

"That you're right, brother. Plus, we had a-"

George elbowed his brother in the ribs and shook his head at him. Fred looked up at the ceiling for a while, obviously wondering how to rephrase whatever it was he needed to say. Ginny and I had our eyes narrowed suspiciously at them. I had to get rid of any thoughts that Fleur had something to do with this. There was just no way, and I couldn't get my hopes up. I was already a wreck from what _she _did to me every night; I wasn't about to sit here and be hopeful about another impossibility.

"Uhh, just get packed, yeah? We're staying in a Muggle hotel. Dad's about ready to wet his pants any second now. We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning by portkey."

"Fine. And have you two seen Bill?" Ginny asked.

"He's still a little heartbroken at the moment. I don't think he's going to come out of his room," Fred told us. I wanted to say something nasty about him, but I turned to my other defense mechanism instead.

"Fleur's hardly worth crying over," I spat. Ginny gaped at me like I'd stolen her line or something. Well, I suppose I did. But if she only knew what I _really _thought Fleur was worth...

"Try telling that to Bill," George said. His eyes had this evil glint or something. I couldn't put my finger on it. Again, I wondered if it had anything to do with Fleur... Not that I cared or anything.

"Right, well off you get. We have a present for you, Harry, and Ron when we get there, Hermione."

"Why just them?"

"You're not important enough," George teased her.

Ginny just huffed and pushed them out, slamming the door shut behind them. They cackled and went on their way. Goddamn, I just wanted to run out and ask them what their deal was, but they wouldn't tell me. Knowing them, they'd probably figure me out and tell the whole house. I couldn't have that, so I just sat within myself and fumed. But then Fleur's exposed porcelain body came to say hello and disrupted my pouting...

"My brothers are obviously _up _to something."

"Oh, just let them have their fun, Ginny. It's summer," I said absently, unable to keep much control over my thoughts. I sort of didn't want to; it was easy with only Ginny in the room. Since, you know...

"_What?_ Hermione's not in their ass about their behavior for once?" she said, feigning exasperation. I rolled my eyes at her and threw a pillow at her head.

"No, and I suggest you get out of _my _ass about _mine, _thank you very much." I didn't need her to know why I was being so lenient. Or that I was wondering about being up someone else's ass. Again, she'd live without this information.

"I think I like this new Hermione."

"Summer Hermione only, Gin." More like autumn, winter, spring, _and _summer Hermione by the way things were looking...

"Uh huh."

That night, I had another one of those _dreams. _I haven't been able to sleep without having one ever since Fleur left. It was always the same: she'd sneak her way into Ginny's room and cast a powerful sleeping charm on her, right after catching me touching myself. I did it because of _her, _and I knew she was pleased with herself. The way she'd purr and crawl towards me on my bed was torture. She'd lick her lips maliciously and gently grab my hand, helping me speed up my ministrations.

"Zere, you are a good girl, 'Ermione. Moaning and whining for me. You 'ave no idea 'ow sexy it is to see you touching yourself for me...so keep going."

This part would always change depending on how I resisted. She'd either try to move her head down and I'd wake up against my will. Or she'd laugh in my face, and then I'd wake up on purpose, feeling nothing but anger towards her.

Tonight was no different; I got the latter sequence. I was so mad that she could do this to me, and I had no idea how. She was a _woman _for Merlin's sake. A coquettish one at that. I shouldn't be _doing _myself for her every night out of a lack of self-control. I shouldn't be lusting over a fucking Veela who's probably screwing some guy in Paris at this very second. If she knew what she was making me do, she'd just laugh and tell me to get over myself. Hell, I'd probably hit her or something before her body even hit the bed. Plus, there's no way she'd ever give me that chance of a lifetime to do her.

I'd have to be seriously lucky to get that to happen...

After having to wake Ron up at least six times, and me rushing to get dressed to pretend like I wasn't dreaming about anyone, we were finally on our way to the portkey. It was actually cold enough to make me put my hands in my hoodie pocket. I had to restrain myself, of course...I was already quite warm in between my legs anyway. I have no idea why I grinned at that. I'm such a pervert...since when did I become such a pervert? Fucking Fleur...

Literally.

It was five in the morning, and I had no idea why Mr. Weasley couldn't have scheduled us for a more sensible time. Harry had nearly fallen asleep on me as we walked, and Ron had enough sense (or lack of from sleep deprivation) to not glare at me. I noticed Ginny was rather tense for some reason or another, though. She was determined to not look in my direction. I was hoping it was because of Harry...

The twins were walking beside Harry and I, still chanting their little tune about going to Paris. I honestly didn't understand what the big deal was, but then again, I'd already been there a few times. But that thought I had about Fleur yesterday kept bothering me. Was it just a coincidence that we were going to Paris, where Fleur would be, just a few weeks after she and Bill called it off? Oh, but who cares about her? I certainly don't. Of course not.

Mr. Weasley beckoned me over to him, and I had to drag Harry with me as I went. He seemed to be knocked out again.

"All right there, Hermione?" I hope he meant Harry by the way he was eyeing _him _and not me.

"Yes, I'll be fine." No, I won't be fine. Get this Veela out of my head and out of my pants and maybe I'll be happy...

"Wonderful! I can't wait to get to ol' Paree. It's amazing, isn't it? Oh, and the venues! I can't wait! You have suggestions for where to go, don't you?"

"Of course, Mr. Weasley," I laughed. He was always so excited about everything, in a good way. Just like...wait. No!

"Excellent! We can discuss all of that once we get situated at the hotel. A Muggle hotel, Hermione! I've read all about their room service, you know. Oh, and the elevators! I expect they're different than the Ministry's."

And so I had to spend an amusing walk to the porkey with Mr. Weasley asking me numerous questions about Paris with Harry mumbling something on my shoulder. I was shocked that he was somewhat asleep and still able to walk. At least they both kept my mind off of my stupid fantasies.

Once we checked into the hotel and went up the elevator (Mr. Weasley almost didn't want to get off), we got to the hallway where our rooms were located. Harry finally woke up to some extent, but I couldn't say the same about Ron and Ginny.

"Okay, so Molly and I have this room here. Fred and George, you're across from us with Harry and Ron. Hermione and Ginny have the one next to yours."

"Why do _they _get their own room?" Fred complained.

"Does he really need to answer that?" Ginny asked, still groggy. George rolled his eyes.

"That's enough you two. Now get some rest. We'll go make our rounds in the city later on," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny and I went to our room and she closed the door behind us. She completely ignored her luggage and motioned for me to sit on my bed as she sat down on hers. I didn't get why we couldn't at least unpack first, but I hoped it didn't have anything to do with her overhearing a few things...

"Hermione, is there something going on between you and Harry?" I was quite relieved, and I sighed as I readied my answer for her.

"No. Why would you think there was?"

"Well..."

"Oh, that," I laughed, remembering the walk to the portkey...minus the thoughts about Fleur, of course. "No, Ginny. He was tired and I happened to be the person he decided to lean on. Why?"

"Just wondering. What about Ron?"

"I don't think so. He's still an immature git to me."

I really had no idea why the topic of Ron and Harry was more important than sleep right now. I was about to speak up about this, but Ginny seemed to clear things up for me.

"Well, since you're the summer Hermione, I figured I'd just get something out in the open. I've been wondering about this for some time now."

"Uhm, and what would that be?"

"Do you like Fleur?" Fucking hell!

"What?"

"You heard me," she said, laughing at my reaction.

"Why would you even _think _such a thing?" I sputtered, _completely _in denial, as usual.

"Why not?" She was grinning.

"Because she's _Fleur. _Bill must have been out of his mind to date her, let alone propose to her. She runs away from any solid commitment, just because she knows she can have anyone she wants. Never mind the fact that Bill cheated on her; it's not like she probably didn't have some other guy on the side." When Ginny laughed at my ramblings, I glared at her. "Why would I like her?"

"You always get so tense whenever her name comes up, that's why. It was the same deal with Ron for a while, but I can tell you've calmed down with him. Hatred spurs attraction in young witches."

"You're mad. Completely mental."

"Completely right. At least my hands are clean right now and I know how to masturbate quietly."

I looked at her, shocked. She just grinned even wider as I slowly moved my gaze to my hands; I had obviously dried off all the way down my past my wrists.

"It seems that the summer Hermione doesn't want to come out right now, but it's okay. And I haven't told anyone, either."

She got up to start unpacking and told me one last thing while I was still staring at my hands.

"I'll do both of us a favor and sleep with Harry tonight."

We ended up sleeping most of the day away. Well, I did, anyway. I would always wake up just before I dozed off, lest my dreams came back to haunt me again. Haunt me, please me; same damn thing. It got harder and harder after a while, but I think I managed to do a good job. The last thing I needed was for anyone to hear me moaning with an imaginary goddess's head in between my legs. Goddess...hmph.

By the time we all gathered in the hallway, it was evening time. I began suggesting where to go (not hoping that we'd bump into Fleur. Or bang), and we made our way to the elevator. By the time it got to our floor, it was almost packed. Fred and George pushed Harry, Ron and I inside and waved to us as the door closed. I shrugged and shook my head.

When we got out, we waited for the elevator to come back down with everyone else. It didn't take long, but there was a slight problem.

The doors opened, and as soon as Mr. Weasley took an animated step forward, the doors closed back and crushed his hand. He somehow managed to get it back out, and I could hear Fred and George dying with Mrs. Weasley yelling at them.

"C'mon Hermione," Ron said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the hotel. Harry followed suit with a smile on his face.

"H-hey! Will you let go of me?"

"Sorry," he said as I yanked my arm back. "Lighten up, will ya? Flush those personal problems in the morning!" Flush?

"Yeah. This is our night to relax," Harry said brightly. I glared at him.

"Unless you really don't take lightly to a bloke touching you or something-"

"I don't." It was too automatic to keep from coming out of my mouth. He didn't look surprised, but...what was he on about?

"Fine by me," Ron said, a little too happily as we walked onto the streets of Paris. "Harry, do you remember where it is?"

"Yep. Follow us, Hermione."

"Well really, where else would I go, Harry?"

"Hermione, chill. Out. Relax!" Ron told me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Fine, fine."

"Okay, now maybe you'll go along with this," Harry said, giving me a strange card of some sort.

"What's this rubbish?"

"Hermione! What did we just tell you?"

"Fine. I'm calm. Now what is this?"

"Turn it over, silly."

It was an I.D. card. It had my picture on it, and I was supposedly a twenty-three-year-old woman named Jean Puckle. I wasn't too surprised to see that Harry and Ron both had their own fake I.D.s as well.

"Where'd you get these from?"

"Fred and George," they said in unison. I just laughed.

"Typical. Are we buying alcohol with these or something?"

"Yes, and we're going to have a little fun with the big-timers," Ron said.

"And here we are now," Harry said, moving a bit of his hair over his scar.

Here was actually a very large Muggle casino with bright lights both in and on the building. They led me over to the entrance where there were a few men checking I.D.'s.

"I'll go first," Ron said. So brave.

The man hardly checked much before letting Ron in. Harry ushered me forward and we also got in without much trouble. It was almost too simple; something was wrong. It didn't help that they were acting strangely and grinning at me every three seconds.

We walked around past a few bars, observing all of the people losing their life savings. I'd never really gambled before, nor have I really drank alcohol, but I guess one night wouldn't hurt.

"Remember Hermione: we're here to let loose," Harry told me. I nodded to him.

"Right, but nothing too..."

I drifted off as my eyes glanced over to the poker table. And there. She. Was. My hand almost instinctively moved down in between my legs, but I had to stop myself as Harry pushed me forward. I couldn't help what came out of my mouth.

"What the hell is _she _doing here?"

"Watching her strong guy friends play poker, obviously," Harry pointed out.

"Let's go join them," Ron suggested. He looked slightly purple in the face, but that wasn't the point. I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh no, no, no, no. That's quite-"

"What's wrong? Scared of getting a little Phlegm on your hands?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione, we noticed this morning. When I was leaning on you, you smelled like-" I had to cut Harry off.

"Okay, okay!"

"Plus, you sounded damn happy, shouting her name and all," Ron said smugly.

"What? When was this?"

"A few hours ago. Ginny finally made you fall asleep with a spell, then came to our room for the show."

"Ginny..." I made a mental note to jinx her as soon as I saw her again.

"Not now, Hermione. You said you were letting loose, so you're gonna do just that. Let's go play a game," Harry told me as he dragged me to the table.

Well that's just peachy; everyone knew. I wouldn't be surprised if even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did!

"Wait!"

"What now?" Ron asked as we got closer and closer to the table.

"Do you two even know how to play poker?"

"Uhhh..." Harry obviously didn't.

"Yeah, I do. Dad explained it to me one day." Thank Merlin we stopped so that Ron could explain. "Basically, we start off by placing a bet, which is an ante. You also need an ante because without one, your uncle would be lonely."

After a long awkward silence, I shook my head and was about to retort, but something clamped my mouth shut. Ron kept going on and on with Harry listening intently, but I was doing a different kind of listening. Fleur had her eyes locked onto me, and she had that same look in her eyes from that night she left. I felt like all of my hatred for her was simply showered away and fell as a muck at Ron's feet beside me while she looked at me. She was even smiling a little bit. That heavenly smile just made me...

Want to slap the shit out of her for making me feel this way.

"And the tell for a good hand is biting the lip, right?" Harry asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I'd sure as hell love to bite someone else's lip right now...

"Yes," Ron told him.

"And the tell for a bad hand is scratching the cards, or chewing your tongue?" I think we all know what I had in mind here...

"Yep. Got that, Hermione?"

"Yeah, uh huh. Let's go." I was more interested in showing Miss Delacour my rage in whatever way possible instead of playing some stupid card game.

"Huh? What do you kids want?" one of the men grunted at us. He and two other buff men were sitting with him, counting their money.

"We'd like to play," Ron said, oddly confident.

"Uhh, sure. More money for us. Have a seat."

Ron sat to the left of me and Harry sat on my other side. Fleur was still staring at me; she didn't even bother speaking to Harry, Ron or myself. Not that I wanted her to. She had on a thin white dress and her hair fell over her shoulders so damn _elegantly_ as she wrapped her arms around the middle guy's shoulders. What the hell? Was she acting like a slut to show off to _me? _No way...

While some scrawny guy was busy dealing the cards, Ron asked what the betting limit was.

"No limit," the guy on the left said.

"Wonderful! Get ready to lose!"

The men chuckled, but Fleur just licked her lips and kept her eyes on me. I couldn't look away. My hands were starting to twitch with a desire to rip that smile off of her face and demand to know why she was doing this to me. Did she know what she made me do to myself every time I tried to sleep? Did everyone in the world know? Of course, the only time when my mind is vulnerable is the best time for her to penetrate my thoughts. But did she want that penetration to happen with me in a not-so vulnerable state...?

"Hermione, throw a few Francs in or something," Harry nudged me.

"Oh, sorry."

I placed my bet forward, but then I realized with a jolt that we didn't have very many Francs. This didn't seem to bother either Harry nor Ron as we started the game. I tried to bury myself behind my cards, but Fleur just _wouldn't stop staring. _I didn't want her to know how good it felt for her eyes to be on me, however much I wish her hands were as well...and so much more.

But the more and more I allowed little thoughts and fantasies to slide, the more and more they grew out of proportion until I had to cross my legs to ignore a few things going on down there. Harry had to keep nudging me every time it was my turn to draw a card, but he knew exactly why. The men kept betting higher and higher as they noticed my face scrunched up in frustration. I wasn't frustrated at my hand; I had no idea what any of these things meant in terms of points or whatever. I was frustrated at Fleur. I was angry that her eyes were so fucking gorgeous and large, just like I knew she was down there.

Some time went on, and I was still playing against the guy Fleur had her arms around. A few drinks here and there were brought over to me for winning so much. Harry and Ron had folded ages ago, but I had won all of the money from everyone else. I didn't understand how or why they bet all of their money; weren't they smart enough to realize that my facial expression was never going to change? Even if Fleur did leave, I'd probably drop everything and run after her. Because that's what she wanted, right? And that's what I wanted...so much. I just wish I didn't.

I took a long sip of my Bacardi and slammed the bottle down as I kept observing her. I licked my lips lustfully; angrily. I had so much pent up anger with her, and I wish she'd stop bloody staring at me...

Why must she torture me so?

The guy obviously ran out of money, but he refused to fold for whatever reason. I didn't give a damn about this game anymore; I just wanted it to end so I could strangle Fleur or something. Maybe screw her afterwards or something. I needed to put my hands on her somehow. Some...how.

"Do you give up?" Ron asked.

"No."

He looked around nervously, and eventually settled on picking Fleur up and placing her on the table. Of course she propped her elbow up and rested her head on her hand, looking down at me with that sweet little smile. She was so close to me now...so close. But I had to wait.

"You're betting your woman?" the man on the right asked.

"Bah, this girl won't win anyway. Or will she?"

"Whatever." I didn't feel like grabbing all of the money from Harry's lap, so I yanked at Ron instead, not once moving my eyes away from my target... "I see your Fleur and raise you a Ron."

"What?" Ron's reaction couldn't keep me away from how wonderful my stomach felt from seeing a grin form on her visage. How I'd love to win her and give her a little payback...

"Well, that's pretty interesting! He'd make for a nice boy toy."

"Boy toy? Hermione-"

"Oh hush, Ronald. What's the worst they can do to you?" I took another sip of my Bacardi and the game continued.

In between Harry nudging me when necessary, I really wasn't paying much attention to the game, even with the prospect of winning Fleur right under my nose. Either way, she'd have to hear my mouth before the night was over. I wanted her to somehow feel my wrath for doing this to me. _Me. _I don't get sexually frustrated! But with _her _it's the opposite. Because Fleur's so damn perfect and commanding and sexy and...infuriating...I can't help but feel this way for her. Because no one else can ever compare to her...

I don't even want to give anyone else that crown. Fleur has earned it, however much I'd love to shove it someplace else for being so beautiful.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Hermione, show your hand," Harry told me. I finally looked away from Fleur for the first time in hours.

Uhm...I had a ten, Jack, Queen, King and Ace. They were hearts. I'm not sure if that was any good or not, but I shrugged and showed my hand; losing Ron wouldn't be _that _catastrophic. My days would actually go by a lot easier if he were gone. That's such a horrible thing to say about my best friend, but I've grown to be a rather horrible person thanks to no one in particular.

"You...you...how the...?"

"What?"

"You've got a royal flush, Hermione," Harry told me brightly.

"Oh. Okay." That's nice.

"It means you won!" Ron said, flinging his arms around me. Harry just laughed as the man threw his cards on the table in outrage.

Fleur slowly removed herself from the table and I could only drown the last of my drink to keep myself from showing how angry and nervous I was. I won Fleur in a game of poker. No one said for how long...

She winked at the men and pulled me up by my collar while Harry and Ron collected our money and hurried off. That was good, because I was suddenly steaming and I needed some air. But it wasn't good because she had control over me...so much control that I couldn't even find the strength to relinquish myself from her. I didn't want to, though... Goddamn, she'd be hearing my mouth and a lot more by the time this night was over...

_**II. **__Come, My King_

_(Fleur's POV)_

_You want me? _

_Fucking well come and find me._

_I'll be waiting_

_with a gun and a pack of sandwiches _

_and nothing._

_Nothing._

_Nothing._

_Nothing._

_You want me?_

_Well come on and break the door down._

_You want me?_

_Fucking come on and break the door down._

_I'm ready._

Talk Show Host by Radiohead

_You are the king of my heart who willfully wants me to rule over your wonderful desires._

_You are the ruler of my fantasies who has never been disturbed by another._

_But..._

_I am the sole disturbance in your life that drives you away from me._

_And yet I know only I have the drive and power to make you feel so alive every night, because you truly find me enticing._

_I always find myself loving you _because _it's just so, so right..._

Hermione managed to find me tonight with a little help from Harry and Ron, and I couldn't have been happier. The boys led us back to their hotel, and I had my lovely king in tow. She seemed to be at a loss for words, but that was quite alright. I'm sure she wanted to say and do so many things to me that just couldn't be said or done in public. I don't think Hermione was into that.

What a shame.

I'm sure she's wondering what's going on in my mind right now. It seems that the only thing that's been going on up there for the past couple of weeks is her. Let me explain why.

Bill of all people cheated on me with some broad. This broad couldn't even take a hit to save his life. Yes, that's correct; a man. My fiancee was gay, and obviously wasn't planning on telling me until I found out. How I found out actually turned me on, but that's a story for another time.

Once Bill and I returned to his room at the Burrow, he apologized profusely, but I didn't want to hear it. I was already packing my things, and I was determined to not let anything keep me in that house any longer. Everyone in there hated me, including Bill if he made up his mind that he was going to cheat on me.

He kept asking if I ever had any bi-curious moments. I told him no, and I honestly hadn't up until that night while I was leaving. I saw Hermione on the stairs as I was about to head out the door. Bill had given up on trying to chase me long ago, and I was glad that I had a little extra time to spare before I left into the night.

Bill's constant questions were still ringing in my ears, and they set off a signal in my mind as I saw Hermione stare at me. She looked half-way in between surprised and angry with me. I felt a heat rush to my head that came from in between my legs. It shot through my eyes and floated through my wondrous expression. I knew it burned her heart on the spot, and melted her feet to the stairs; that was probably the only thing that kept her from falling as she looked at me. She was dangerously close to tipping down, probably to get closer to me. But those wooden steps held a higher meaning than only existing as a means to get upstairs.

The way I felt like she was channeling my attentions up there was intensifying. The way she was above me in every way possible, from her altitude to the way she dangled her attractions above me was almost maddening. I had never felt this way about her before, and I was sure she hadn't, either. I wanted to beckon her over to me, but I still had a little sense left in my Hermione-filled head.

I decided to come back later; the surprise would kill her. Depending on her reaction, I would know that I made my mark on her. So I just pretended like I felt nothing at all towards her as I casually walked outside like I had intended. She didn't run after me, but that was okay. Someone else did it for her.

We finally reached the hotel, and I realized with a grin that Hermione hadn't tried to free herself from my grip. Harry and Ron went past the elevator that appeared to be broken (I could hear laughter and yelling inside), and led us up a flight of stairs. They never told me how they were going to get Hermione alone to follow them to the casino, but it didn't matter. Everything else worked out, and I'm sure Hermione was dying to know how all of this happened.

I'll tell her. Of course I will. I'll tell her with my voice whispering down her neck, down her chest, down her breasts, down...there. Though, I probably should exercise some control at first... Maybe.

I knew my breathing was picking up, but it was because my fantasies decided to also pick up where they had left off. I always imagined Hermione yelling at the top of her lungs at me when we were alone. I knew she hated what I've been able to do to her, and she'd hate me even more if she was aware that I knew everything.

Fred and George are wonderful boys. They truly are.

Ron unlocked the door to Hermione's room (with no protest from her about how he got her key) and let us in. He and Harry smiled and waved good bye to us as they pointed off to the side. I smiled back at them as I closed the door and let go of Hermione. I smirked at her as she finally remembered to scowl, then I carefully placed my hands on her shoulders as I pushed her over by the bed.

I let her speculate a little longer as I let go of her and went to the wall. I pretended to cast a few Silencing Charms on them, and the door (which I also pretended to lock), before I went over to her. I knew she wanted to know everything that was going on, so that would have to happen first. Then the yelling...

Then the sex.

"Funny 'ow all of zese coincidences 'ave lined up, non?"

She merely grunted and sat down on one of the beds. I could see the ends of her thin mouth twitching. Twitching with anger, perhaps? I hope so. I chose to sit on the other bed to keep myself from any silly temptations. My hand might _slip _and find its way down her shirt, you see. I've been meaning to find out what another woman's breast feels like, even _if _this woman is only sixteen.

Sixteen and already my soon-to-be sexteen. My mouth curled up at the thought.

"I am sure you 'ave been wondering about me, 'Ermione. Why would ze Weasleys bring you to Paris if zey knew I would be 'ere, hm? Well, ze answer is quite simple."

I made sure to stick out my chest as I stood up, and I noticed hers hitch a little. I still kept my smile as I let one temptation slip; my hands found their way back to her shoulders like a magnet. As did the rest of my body on hers as I pushed her down on the bed. Opposites attract, don't they? Everything about Hermione at that moment was opposite me. She was not smiling, her face was much more red than mine, and she was entirely too stiff. Maybe when she loosens up, we can have a good time fighting when the magnets repel.

I moved one of her hands underneath me so that it rested on her inner thigh. I put pressure in between us as I felt a strained gasp struggle around in her chest. I kept my hand on hers and tried to move it in between her legs. She finally let out her gasp, and it turned into a stubborn moan. One she didn't want to let out, but did anyway. I put pressure on her fingers as mine moved against hers in a wave-like motion; she was almost whimpering. It was very quiet and strained, but it was enough to warm my insides with joy. I let go of her hand, but I felt hers still moving underneath me as I prepared myself for her reaction to my words...

"Zere, you are a good girl, 'Ermione. Moaning and whining for me. You 'ave no idea 'ow sexy it is to see you touching yourself for me...so keep going."

Her eyes widened as she shoved me off of her and stood up, completely furious. The pressure she exerted on me was so lust-driven and amazing that I couldn't even feel hurt. I merely licked my lips and stood up straight as I looked down at her. I was the one channeling her attractions above her this time, but I could still feel her rage emanating from her. My natural glows and her furious ones needed to be together. Truly.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"It _is _sexy. I 'ave no idea what you are talking about. You did not want to resist me before, ei'zer. Why ze sudden change, hm?"

She knew I was partially lying. But I said to myself that I'd only tell her skin the truth. It just wouldn't be the same in a normal conversation.

"You're full of it."

"Full of you."

That blush expanded on her face like red vines, slowly maturing into a bittersweet wine. I wanted to suck it out of her. I wanted to suck everything out of her until she lay as a beautiful entity in my arms, begging for everything back.

But for now, I need to help her build all of that wonderful essence first.

She tried to push me again, but I held her wrists firmly. I was still smiling. It's lovely to see her so frustrated. She tensed up and tried to push me down on the bed, but she wasn't strong enough. Just because I look dainty doesn't mean that I am. She should not underestimate me. Apparently, she knew she couldn't win like this, so she took to yelling at me.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you!"

"I did."

"Why? I was perfectly fine without you! I don't need you in my every thought and dream day and night, goddamnit!"

Hermione tried to push me again, but I couldn't let her get me down on the bed. She hadn't calmed down yet. Her little outburst gave her a bit of strength, so I directed myself backwards against one of the walls instead. She shoved me against it and my breath caught in my throat with surprise, but I was still smiling. She snarled at me and gripped my hands as she stood on the tips of her toes, and her nose just barely came into contact with mine. Her breaths were sharp and determined. Her eyes had that fire I was once again directing from in between my legs, and I loved it. She obviously didn't.

Not yet, anyway.

"Everyone knows, don't they? They heard me moaning and whining in my dreams, and couldn't wait to tell you! Look at what you've done to me, Fleur! I've turned into a depraved hormonal monster, all because _you _decided to make me your new victim!"

"You 'umor me. Yes, everyone does know. Everyone being ze Weasley children and 'Arry. And since when do you blame o'zer people for your problems, hm? Besides..."

I crossed her arms in between us and tried my best to lift her up a little. She looked mildly surprised, as her angry visage cracked a tad. Our eyes were level as I softly ran my answer down her throat through her open mouth.

"Zis is 'ardly a problem if you enjoy it."

"I do _not!_ Now let go of me!"

"You're ze one 'oo grabbed me first. I know I belong to you, but you really ought to pay attention to zings."

"I don't care! Let. Me. Go!"

I pretended to sigh dejectedly as I lifted her up a bit more, then swung her to my side and let her fall to the floor with a thud. I got down on all fours and crawled towards her stealthily, but she just tried to back against the bed. She eventually ran out of space, so I closed the distance in between us, but I refused to touch her. I merely got as close to her as possible so that only my breaths could graze her pouty face. A little teasing never hurt anyone.

"You want to know why I did zis? You wish to know why I 'ad to act like a prostitute wiz zose men, even if it was just for a night?"

Her gaze softened ever so slightly, which told me that she did indeed wish to know. I knew it was consuming her ever since she first saw me tonight.

"Bill cheated on me wiz a man, 'Ermione. A man. My trust is still broken now, but you made me forget all of zat in an instant ze moment I saw you zat night. I did zis to you because I know I can trust you..."

I finally allowed myself to preen her neck, and I could taste a bit of sweat trickling down her collarbone. I wanted more sweat. More anger. More _Hermione_. More.

"Besides, I zink you need someone like me forever in your fantasies. It is too bad you are too stubborn to act on zem."

I pulled back and smiled at her; she looked like she wanted to strangle me. She tried to do just that as she pounced me and straddled my hips. Every single movement of hers started from her hips, and I could feel them against me. Every rage-driven struggle of her trying to slap me started there, and I knew she felt it, too. I arched my back and moved my hips into hers, and I felt her shudder down there. I needed her to work up a sweat so I could lick it all away. I needed her to work up some sexual tension so I could lick it right up.

And hell; the obvious was that I needed her.

"Fantasized...about...slapping me...'ave you?" I asked in between gripping her flailing arms.

"Yes...I have! And you...just love it...don't you?"

"Just as much as I love you." My mouth formed into an evil grin at the look of shock on her face. It quickly melted back to rage, but that was good.

"Why me?"

She finally stopped trying to slap me. The best part was that she was heaving for breath. I was too, but for completely different reasons. Her breaths pushed down on me in between my legs, and I felt her throbbing. I began to throb as well and I felt her legs relax slightly.

I knew she felt me.

"Because you were vulnerable. Because I was vulnerable. I 'ad just gotten out of a 'orrible situation, but zen I found you. I know you felt zat my stare was...different, non?"

"Maybe." She scowled even more and my grin only grew wider as I narrowed my eyes. Her chest hitched again.

"Fred ran after me once I left. 'E saw ze 'ole zing. 'E said 'e and George would watch for signs in you. And zey found many, starting wiz your...wonderful exclamations in bed. Ginny slept too 'ard to notice, but 'er bro'zers did."

I brought her closer to me. Closer. I licked off some more sweat and her neck arched into my touch. I could taste her rage in the saline, and I began to feel the tugs of addiction to this. To her.

"George owled me and explained what was going on. Zeir parents 'ad been meaning to schedule a trip to Paris, so zey told me of zeir little plan. All I 'ad to do was go to zat casino, and find a few friends. Ze _friends _promised to let you, 'Arry and Ron inside.

"Zey 'ad ze fake I.D.'s made so zat you would not grow overly suspicious. My o'zer friends were just randoms I found at ze poker table. George said it would be funny to find a way to make me bound to you."

"Funny?"

"Yes, chere. Funny. Zat is what Fred and George do, non? Zey find ways to make every'zing funny."

"Well ths_ isn't_ funny-"

I silenced her as I bit down on her collarbone and slipped from underneath her. She was too dazed to even move. I stood up and towered over her as I spoke up again. I needed to provoke her a little more.

"Why don't you just loosen up? Why can't you actually take advantage of me? I am right 'ere, waiting for you to get over your petty fears of being in love, 'Ermione. Every o'zer person except you would do me in a 'eart beat, but you-"

"Because that's what _you _want!"

She stood up and gripped my face in between her delicate hands. Every nerve in her fingers was pulsing through me. I felt the stings of her denial, but it was quite alright. We had the whole summer to get her priorities in tact.

"Non. You want it, too. You know you do."

"What, and lose my dignity? Just so you can prance around to the rest of the world that you had Hermione Granger for a night? Then you can find some other person to screw, and my feelings will mean _nothing _to you!"

Her words finally scratched away at my smile, but that didn't stop her from continuing.

"You're a shady woman, Fleur! How do I know that you actually care about me? You're a whore and you know it! I don't even believe that rubbish about you loving me! So what if I _won _you? You could just run away and leave me after you're done fucking me! You could just trample over my heart and laugh at me for falling for your empty words! You could-"

"Actually defend myself and say zat you are being a coward."

That did it. But she actually did hurt my feelings with her words... I know I wasn't the most monogamous girl in my youth, but I've learned my lesson. Hermione seemed to be too blinded by rage and denial to acknowledge that, because...

She slapped me.

This was no longer just a feisty Hermione that was turning me on. She was still turning me on, yes, but my patience was crumbling. She had no idea who she was messing with, and I planned to show her.

"You know I'm right, Fleur. Don't even try to cover up for your intentions."

"And you know I am right. But you don't know 'oo I am outside of your little fantasies."

I turned and made my way for the door, and she didn't protest. I wanted her to come to me. I was going to have her begging for forgiveness in some way, shape, or form tonight.

"You 'ad your chance and you blew it. 'Ow do you say, you...fucked up? I know you've been dreaming and wondering about 'aving sex wiz me. It is all you zink about. It is all you care about. But your stubborn side wants to be in denial about it, so you try to run over me instead of just _asking _me if I want ze same zing from you and only you.

"'Onestly, ze answer to zat is yes. Stop over-zinking every'zing for once and just let yourself fall in love. No one will zink you weak for just giving in to temptation, 'Ermione. You can go on zinking zat I am a slut; I do not care, even zough I am not. Good bye."

And with that, I opened the door and left. I shut the door behind me, but I waited. I heard her run to the door. The knob turned, but she didn't open the door. She wanted me; that was obvious. But she just needed to let off some steam first. The negative steam, anyway. She is young, foolish, and proud, but I can fix that. She's lucky I want her so badly; I would not be doing this favor for anyone else.

She's also lucky that she opened that door at that second, or I would have walked away. She practically broke the door off of the hinges and ran to hold me around my waist. I carefully put my hands over hers and guided them down as I threw my head back. She started her ministrations on me this time, and I let her lead me back inside the room. It felt so good to finally have her hands down there, even if my dress was in the way for the moment...

She actually came to me that time, and that was all the proof I needed. She wants me, too. But she's scared of that want. She thinks it's best to know the how and why of everything before diving face first into the ocean of our desires. But my king is intelligent and careful. She would not dive into unknown territory if she knew she would drown.

But the way she was holding me told me that she wanted to take a chance. I already captured her heart, mind and soul with my mere image. She needs my body and my true being to make her world complete. And so do I.

I really, really do.

_**III. **__House of Cards_

_(Hermione's POV)_

_You bit me, bit me, bit me, owww._

_You bit me, bit me. Now I want more._

_Whatever turns you on, whatever gets you off._

_Stare into the light._

_If you stare into the dark, the dark will stare back._

_Back into your soul. _

_I want to thank you, thank you, thank you all_

_I'm having such a good time, a good time, had enough?_

_I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down_

_I'm taking you down when I go down._

_I'm standing in the hall, kicking out the wall because _

_You bit me, bit me, bit me, owwww. The poison._

_I've got the poison._

Bangers + Mash by Radiohead

_Fleur..._

_I must admit this:_

_I can no longer be in denial..._

_The time has come for neverending pleasure._

_Now you are my queen, and I am your king, forevermore._

_You chased away my fears, and I will doubt my love for you nevermore._

_And now I lay with you in our house of cards, crowns atop both of our lust-filled heads._

_Every time we kiss, every time we touch, or rock with each other; the house is in danger of falling._

_But you're still here with me, and that's what matters. Nothing else matters. Our trust keeps this house standing._

_I had my doubts, but your love was enough to serenade them all away in the night air. Never before have I felt such passion._

_This is a dangerous love; a powerful love. A love that we both need to escape our harsh realities. One that is as unstable as this house. _

_But this house was made with my winning hand. My hand that now has the fortune of exploring every inch of your body. So please let me, Fleur._

Fleur kicked the door shut as I spun her around to meet her lips. But she wasn't exactly ready to let me; she spun _me_ around and shoved me on the bed face first. I was about to turn around and protest, but she settled herself on top of me with her legs at either side of me. She was already removing my shirt while she bent down to whisper in my ear.

"What am I to you?"

"What do you think?"

"Zat answer is not good enough for me."

She tossed my shirt aside but left my bra alone. How the hell was I supposed to answer that? The woman didn't even give me time to think; I was already being stripped of the rest of my clothes. She practically ripped them off before throwing them as a heap on top of my shirt. Everything was happening so fast, and I was suddenly very self-conscious about laying naked on this bed with Fleur straddling me. I'll admit that it's quite the turn on to feel her pulsing on my backside, but I felt so...powerless.

**What do you want from me?**

**Now you got me.**

"Well?"

She almost sounded annoyed as she placed her soft hands on my shoulders. I let out a long sigh as she massaged me for a while...but I was supposed to be thinking. Fleur is...definitely not my friend. A lover? A...vampire, maybe. Why did I feel her teeth sinking in to my neck...?

"Ow! What are you biting me for?"

But the way she started to massage my neck made me forget the pain...if anything, she made me believe that the bite felt good. That euphoria spread down my neck to the rest of my body, but my head still kept some kind of coherence, even with her preening me now. In between her butterfly kisses, she'd bite me again and again. She made a trail down my back until...

"Fleur! I'd appreciate it if you didn't sink your teeth into my ass!"

She just laughed and slapped it hard while my body recoiled in pain. But, for a very brief moment, I felt that sensation spread through me as she moved in between my legs and bit be down _there _too. I yelled some kind of moan of pain. Frustration. She laughed again as she grabbed my hands and yanked me into a standing position.

"Would you like zat to last a little longer?" My head was becoming a tad fuzzy for some reason...

"Please..."

"Zen answer my question, won't you?" I groaned in frustration.

"If this is about me slapping you, then I'm sorry-"

My head recoiled back slightly as she slapped her hand over my eyes, and I yelled in pain as I felt enshrouded by darkness. A brief speck of light appeared where her hand had hit my eyes especially hard. I tried to scratch it off with my free hand, but it was to no avail. She really is a lot stronger than she looks. All she did was wrap our arms around my torso as she pulled me backwards. It felt like we were walking a little farther than the room would allow, but I couldn't exactly see to make sure. What was she doing?

Suddenly, she spun me around and shoved me against the wall. I couldn't even open my eyes after she left them alone, because she started biting my neck again. I don't know what her deal was with the biting, but all I could do was keep my eyes shut. One of her arms was wrapped around both of mine, while her other was caressing over all of my bite marks. After a while, I threw my head back from how good it felt. Pain first, then pleasure came after with Fleur. I have no idea why, but that was so appealing to me...

I yelled in pain again as I was thrown into darkness. Her fingertips smoothed over my temple as she led us back again. It felt like forever, but she finally spun me around and we both fell on the bed. She was on top of me again and laughing, and I could feel the laughter starting from in between her legs. Hell it felt so good...but I couldn't stay like this. I needed to get her off of me, but her thighs were too strong.

**Now you tie me up to your feather bed**

**And I twist and turn in a Chinese burn**

**You won't let go...**

**You won't let go.**

"So?"

Oh. Damnit, I forgot to think about it again. I couldn't even think properly anymore; the comfort I felt from the biting was still clouding my mind. I wanted her to keep biting me. In one spot specifically, yes, but I can't just _tell _her that... Still, she had a strange sort of power over me. That same power that wouldn't let my mind be without her for these past few weeks.

**You're inside my head...**

**Inside my head**

"'Ermione, don't tell me zat I don't even mean any'zing to you. We can't 'ave zat if we are going to do zis."

"No! No, you mean so much to me, Fleur. Don't misunder-"

She started fingering me, and I'm not sure why she was the one who gasped so loudly. Was it even her? I couldn't tell anymore. Nothing was discernible anymore except for the feel of her on top of me, and her...well, you know.

"What was zat, hm? I mean so much to you zat you don't even know what I am to you?"

I couldn't speak. I felt her chuckle quietly...not heard. Felt. She began thrusting her finger inside of me, leaving me absolutely no room to think, let alone do anything besides try to keep my mouth shut. She was teasing me on purpose, and I didn't want to give her any kind of satisfaction. Not with my moans, anyway... But damn it felt so good. I felt goosebumps spread down from my neck. It seemed like every time she slowly went in, I'd close in around her but she'd rip her finger back out. I could hear her sharp exhales every time she pulled out, and my breathing was starting to become a little sharp as well...

"So is zat it? I am no'zing to you? Just a pawn for your amusement?"

**What do you want from me?**

**Now you got me...**

No...no, you're not. Fuck. If I tried to open my mouth to tell her, these damn moans will run out and into her ears before my words will. Okay...so I'm starting to see that maybe I hurt her feelings. Maybe... It _really _didn't help that she shoved in two more fingers. I was practically biting the comforter as I kept my eyes shut. She moved her free hand around my neck and tickled my throat as she brushed her fingertips across down. She moved down my back and stopped just above my hips. I couldn't keep anything in anymore as she put pressure on my side and tickled me. A very loud moan and erratic laughter escaped me against my will.

"HAHAHA! Fleur! Fleur, stop!"

She removed her fingers from me but continued tickling me with both hands now. Yes, yes; one of her hands was wet. I don't think I needed to point that out. She was laughing again while my teeth started almost ripping the comforter. I didn't want her to stop fingering; I wanted her to stop tickling me! I bet you anything she knew it, too! Damn this woman.

"So I am a pawn?"

"No...!"

Damnit. She laughed extra hard because that came out more as a moan than anything as she glid her fingers in between my legs. Rubbing, patting, pinching, tearing...anything you could think she could do with her hand, she did just that. She went back to biting my neck softly, and I heard her push off the straps of her dress. It slid down my body and fell to the floor, and I felt her exposed breasts on my back.

My mind was going off on every dirty tangent possible at this point. But the longer I waited to clarify myself to her, the more her hand slowed down its ministrations. I didn't want her to stop...the nerves boiling in my stomach told me that much.

"No, Fleur...no. You're not...a pawn. You're the queen."

"Good. And you are my king. So act like it."

"What...?"

She stopped everything she was doing and stood up. I turned to face her and also stood up. Seeing her entire body made my mouth hang open; it was even better in the dark with no dress covering her. So much better. She seemed to almost glow as she stood in front of me, but then she folded her arms and tapped her foot on the floor. Oh, that's right; she told me to act like her king. But while I was wondering what the hell she meant, she shoved her wet finger in my ear. I slapped her hand away; that was so disgusting!

"Gross! What the hell?"

Fleur just laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulders, obviously slapping my face with it as she turned around. My head recoiled with annoyance as I snorted at her. Yes, she did have a nice backside. Very nice. Almost _too _nice... I suddenly didn't feel self-conscious about not having any clothes on anymore. She looked so good, and she obviously thought I did too if she didn't demand that I put mine back on. Funny how Fleur was able to boost my confidence by just acting like a snob.

I smirked as I shoved her forward and pressed her against the wall rather forcefully. That poison inside of me started to tingle as her breath caught in her throat. She tried to use her hips to push me back, and she ended up bending down with her palms and arms against the wall. I tried to stand my ground, even though she managed to push me back slightly. But before she could stand up straight, I grabbed her waist with my arms and bent down. I remembered Ginny's comment back at the Burrow and grinned as I shoved my nose up Fleur's ass and licked in between her legs. I sure as hell got a good gasp and loud moan from that! And she tasted good down there, too. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was like honey. Or molasses...

"Mmm, I'd make my tea with this any day..."

Of course she wouldn't stand for that as I started laughing. She used one leg to twirl herself around, and her back supported her against the wall while I flipped around onto the floor. I know I said she was strong, but damn. I kept my arms around her waist as she stood up slightly and bent down. Her mouth made contact with where I needed it to be.

**Now my energy you suck from me**

**And I'm holding on for dear life**

I closed my eyes and arched my back as she lay down on top of me. I kissed her toned stomach as it hitched every now and then as she blew inside of me. She sucked and licked _one _spot continuously, and she knew I liked it. It made my breaths shallow, and every now and then I'd moan in frustration when she giggled and pulled away momentarily. But she'd go right back to it with so much fervor, and every time she did it would feel that much better than before.

I didn't even realize it, but my hips began moving into her mouth after a while. I felt her smile inside of me, but her tongue stopped. She ceased all movement and just smelled me for a while.

This felt...strange. I couldn't stand her tongue not being in contact with me. I felt warm and I just wanted to push her off. But then she flicked her tongue against me...and that was it. She giggled again, and the pressure of her stomach jabbing against my nose was annoying. The absence of her was really starting to get to my head as I used my thighs to put pressure on her gorgeous head. Still nothing.

She just laughed at me...

**Quit smothering me...**

**Quit laughing at me...**

**I've got a disease**

**An English disease**

**It won't let go...**

**It won't let go**

I tried to move my head from underneath her stomach to in between her legs, but she knew better; she rolled off of me, and all I could do was watch as her hair flicked around in the moonlight as she spun away from me. The want came back tenfold as I began heaving for breath. She stopped a few feet away from the wall, and I immediately crawled over to her. She looked so feline; the way she smirked and hung her head to the side as she lifted her torso up was maddening. Her sheet of hair fell across her chest as she beckoned me to her with her finger.

I didn't need her to tell me twice.

I have no idea what came over me as I crawled over to her. My lips felt so dry that I had to constantly keep licking them. My fingers were practically clawing the floor as I gripped it and made an attempt to pounce her. All she did was move swiftly to one side and I missed her. She dug her fingernails in my back and I groaned softly as she bit me again...

**What did you put in that syringe?**

My senses were heightened as she placed her thighs at either side of my face. I could smell her...I was so close that I could almost taste her. But I couldn't, because she thought it would be funny to just tease me. She kept backing up against the wall, again looking positively like a cat as she did it with her legs and feet bent, but I couldn't help but chase after her. Her back would make contact with the wall again, and I'd get her.

I didn't care that I felt deranged and stupid. Her tinkling laugh rang in my ears; it warmed me up, and acted as a good substitute for the void in my head. I grunted as she hopped right over me as her back met the wall, but I wasn't giving up that easily.

I scrambled to my feet and dashed across the room to catch her. Just as I got close to her, she cupped my breasts in her hands and pulled me to her. My lips were centimeters from hers, but her hands massaging me seemed to make me forget all about kissing her. Besides...I could smell myself. There was some left over on her mouth, and my mouth hung open as she slowly licked it with her lips, but did not swallow it. Instead, she just moved her tongue to my ear and shot it inside. I cringed in disgust and tried to dry my ear, and that was her chance to get away. Of course I ran after her. Even though I couldn't feel my legs, I was tailing her as she neared another wall. Damn she's fast... But I'm not letting her get away.

**And you bother me**

**You posses me**

**You're there again**

**Ahead of me**

**And I won't let go**

**I won't let go**

Fleur smirked and placed her back against the wall as I pinned her against it. I was heaving for breath as I looked up at her. She bit her lip mischievously and somehow managed to slide down the wall...? Our hips were aligned and she promptly shoved me away with hers. I grew frustrated as my nostrils flared, letting out a loud exhale. She just kept smirking at me, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her waist. I wanted to grab it. I wanted to devour her.

But I couldn't move for some reason. I didn't understand. I was finally letting everything sink in; Fleur was giving me the chance of a lifetime. I should have been taking advantage of it, but here I stood, gaping at her like a mindless bimbo.

**I'm stuck in the tardis **

**trapped in hyperspace **

**one minute snake charming**

**the next in another place**

Somehow, I was laying on the bed with Fleur standing right in front of me. She bent down and glid her hands down my arms, and I felt them rising. My hands did indeed do so as she got to my fingertips. It was so surreal. I knew she was just teasing me, but the shocks she sent through my bones from just touching me were indescribable.

She began backing away, and my body literally sat up to keep my fingers in contact with hers. My mind had turned into a huge blob of Fleur, and I didn't care. I just wanted more of her; I wanted her to have more of me. More, more, more...

**All the right moves and**

**earn the right percent**

**watch me dance like a puppet**

**you can almost see the strings**

I couldn't take it anymore; I grabbed her by the waist and wrestled her down to the bed. I pinned her arms to the bed as I knelt down and resumed my treat. She began arching into me, yes. She shook as I found that spot, and she clawed the comforter as I did everything possible to her. I could tell that she was stiff, but I knew she was feeling something good. Hell, _I _was feeling good, just to be down on her like this. But she was verbally unresponsive, save for the sharp breaths.

What was the problem?

**Give me an answer**

**give me a sign **

**I've been climbing up this ladder **

**I've been wasting my time**

I grew frustrated again as I noticed a large grin on her beautiful face. She was resisting on purpose. I know it made her happy to see me mad...I know it did. But it made me happy to know that I was actually _getting _somewhere with her instead of adding to her childish amusement. It turned her on to see me mad. I know it did.

She needed to moan. Whine. Scream. Yell. _Something!_

"Whine, damnit!"

I felt her laugh on my teeth. I finally stuck my tongue inside of her, but that just made her laugh even more. I shook my head and shoved my finger in her instead as I moved my mouth to hers. All she did was lick my lips as my mouth hung open at her sly comment.

"Red or white?"

She looked at me innocently as I groaned loudly. I finally got a kiss and she gripped my ass to bring me closer to her. She took minute breaks in between kisses to laugh at me. I knew she felt me stiffen every time that lilting laugh was forced through my ears (which were still wet, mind you) and she loved it. But surprisingly, I didn't mind all that much. If we were doing anything else but having sex, then I'd be completely irritated with her. But it was a turn on for the both of us.

**I don't want to be your friend**

**I just want to be your lover**

**No matter how it ends**

**No matter how it starts**

Fleur stopped kissing me and got away from me again. She went over to one of the tall tables on the far end of the room and sat down on it. I frowned and hurried over to her, but then she spread her legs apart and started touching herself. I stopped dead in my tracks, and I heard gasps again. Were they coming from me? I couldn't even stay suspicious as I stood rooted to the spot, watching Fleur masturbate. I stopped breathing, and my eyes were literally watering from the sight.

My thighs clamped together and my knees buckled as she let out a soft moan. I tried to move closer to her, but all she did was slide back on the table the closer I got to her. I licked my lips stupidly and stared at her intently. I couldn't stop watching. It got to the point where I was willing to masturbate for her so she'd know how I was feeling...

**Forget about your house of cards,**

**And I'll do mine.**

**Forget about your house of cards,**

**And I'll do mine.**

I lost control and jumped over the distance between us. I landed on her and she threw her head back at the end of the table. She let it hang there as I kissed down her neck. But the more and more I kissed down, the farther she slipped off the table. I tried to grab her, but all she did was pull me down with her.

She, of course, landed gracefully. I landed with a loud thud just like when she threw me earlier. I heard...something. I don't know what it was. But Fleur licked the outer rim of her mouth with the tip of her tongue as she gazed up at me. Her head was right underneath my chin, and she almost looked like a snake on me. I had my back against something rather comfortable under the table as she moved her head back in between my legs. I gripped the carped underneath me and threw my head back as well.

**Fall off the table,**

**get swept under,**

**denial, denial.**

I couldn't resist her like she did to me earlier. I didn't want to, anyway...it was futile. I just had a huge ache for her to be doing this to me. There was no way that I could deny her entry to what she devoured with such gusto and grace. There was no possible way that I could keep my mouth shut; anything and everything that could escape my lips did escape. Fleur's ears perked up as she smiled at me.

She kept adding more pressure against me, and I felt that same pressure build inside of my head. It began to swirl...dance...spin. It was an overwhelming cataract that made my hips jerk every this way and that with every movement of Fleur's tongue. Every breath I took wasn't enough; every movement of Fleur's was too much.

Then, I got there. Fleur paused momentarily to let the sweet sound of my loud moaning fill her ears, but there was a problem. A huge, _huge _problem.

I stopped gripping the floor underneath me as I'd lost feeling in every area that wasn't in contact with her. I let myself fall backwards, and Fleur's eyes narrowed as she grinned dubiously. You would think that I'd fall back onto the floor, but that didn't happen.

**The infrastructure will collapse**

**Voltage spikes **

**Throw your keys in the bowl**

**Your ears should be burning.**

I felt behind me and I felt something. It was very smooth, but also very curvy. They were like mounds of some sort. Then I took the time to realize that the room was suddenly a lot larger than when Fleur and I first entered it. It was like it wasn't even my room...

Fleur kept on grinning as I frowned. I pulled at the fabric behind me and threw it over Fleur. I started shaking with rage. Fury. Shock. Embarrassment. That fabric wasn't any old fabric; it was a special kind of fabric.

I couldn't see her anymore.

I slowly craned my head around and found _five _other heads. FIVE. Four of them were red and one was black. Their eyes were wide with fear as Fleur giggled from under the Invisibility Cloak.

"We were just...playing a game of hide and seek."

George's excuse hung in the air while Fleur was literally dying with laughter. She set this up... Back when I thought we were moving farther than normal with my eyes closed, she had led us inside the boys' room. I couldn't even say a word. But the way Fleur's head randomly appeared in between my legs made me forget somehow. I don't know what it was about her, but every time she bit me that night, I'd lose a little more of my common sense. Everyone else began to laugh and drown out my desire to pound them into a pulp.

I had no idea that I could take a joke so well...but Fleur's mouth may have helped with that. Just a bit. A bit too much. Oh, who am I kidding?

I'm going to kill them when this is all over..._if _it's ever over. Fleur _did _belong to me, after all. And I think I'd have a hard time keeping her off of me...she's too much. I'm damn lucky to have her, even if she gets an insatiable kick out of getting me angry...

She is such a bitch; I love her.


End file.
